


Reckless

by goddessdodo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassins & Hitmen, Gangs, Gangsters, Killing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo
Summary: In which everyone has seven lives but only a few value each. Some people like Hyungwon, however, live to end others' lives. He doesn't care if he dies because he doesn't even die that easily. Until Wonho came along.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Reckless

"Did you see the look on Minhyuk's face when I finished him off?"

Hyungwon raised a brow on his best friend as he took a sip on his bottle of whiskey. He just killed two or three people that night as requested by some clients of his and now, he only needed to chill.

His best friend, Kihyun, however just caused a ruckus at the club above his and Hyungwon's hideout. He'd met with his nemesis and caused a shoot out, only for Kihyun to win against the dying Minhyuk.

Kihyun looked very excited at the moment. His eyes were maniacally shining and his smile could meet the heavens if that was possible. He was so enthusiastic. And to think his joy was caused from the death of his archnemesis, Minhyuk. He was Kihyun's rival since he could ever lift a revolver at age 11.

"Well, he'll come back to get you anyways." Hyungwon shrugged. "He still has four lives left even after taking three of his."

Kihyun chuckled. "I still have five. He only killed me twice before. He's so stupid. He can't even put a bullet on me earlier--" 

Just so suddenly, the once quiet den became loud with a gunshot echoing the place and the once laughing Kihyun was already falling on the carpetted floor.

"I guess you're tied with Minhyuk now, Ki." Hyungwon pouted as he looked at his best friend laying on a puddle of his own blood. "Come knock on my door tonight when you're alive again. Or wait for me in my room. I might die tonight."

Kihyun only let out a faint curse before the life out of him disappeared.

Hyungwon took another sip of the strong alcohol before he gathered the will to look at the person responsible for Kihyun's slightly expected third death.

"Wonho." Hyungwon whispered, looking at the muscular man in front of him who was aiming a gun at Hyungwon as we speak. "What a surprise. You're holding a gun against me!"

The male rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Hyungwon. You don't even care if you die."

Hyungwon nodded. He licked his bottom lip as he stared at Wonho. The other male was wearing a white shirt underneath his black leather jacket and black ripped skinny jeans. He looked way too hot just to kill a person and not just a person. It was the infamous Chae Hyungwon who barely lost another life even after the many troubles he's caused and got into.

"Take a picture. Trust me, it lasts." Wonho smirked, still aiming the gun at Hyungwon.

"I assume I deserve this but can you tell me why you want to kill me this time?"

Hyungwon was curious. Wonho was a contract killer like Hyungwon. He was also a troublemaker like Kihyun and Minhyuk. But he never holds grudges. He kills when asked but he never kills for fun or revenge.

Wonho cocked the gun. Any person would've run for their lives but Hyungwon wasn't any person.

Hyungwon chuckled. "Is this because of last night--"

The male pulled the trigger. Luckily for Hyungwon, Wonho aimed somewhere else. Where the bullet hit, they wouldn't know. Wonho didn't look as he was stuck staring at Hyungwon too. It might've hit the bar and broke some of Hyungwon's prized bottles of alcohol.

"So that night?" Hyungwon asked again, literally unbothered at how he almost died if Wonho didn't aim somewhere else.

"You literally had me waiting for hours. I missed an important gathering! Minhyuk was so pissed off. He went to the café and shot me!" Wonho's fiery glare on Hyungwon intensified to each word he spoke.

"I had an unexpected message from a client. And to be fair, no one told you to wait."

Hyungwon was amazed. He really did not think Wonho would wait for him that night. Anyone he knew, even him, didn't know how to wait. They were all impatient delinquents.

"Duh!" Wonho rolled his eyes. "First anniversary! It should be important."

A faint blush was found on Hyungwon's face. It must've been the whiskey making its toll on Hyungwon's body but it could be the butterflies on his stomach now surrounding his system.

"But since you didn't really care about our first year as a couple and had me dying in the hands of Minhyuk..." Wonho paused, aiming the gun back at Hyungwon. "I didn't really mean to kill Kihyun but I'm sure he would've done the same to me if he knew I was going after you."

Hyungwon had a smile on his face as he started walking towards his beloved. He stopped just a few inches away from Wonho.

"You're gonna kill me the second time?" Hyungwon asked, pouting.

"You killed me once when I told you it was an accident."

Honestly, Hyungwon just didn't really believe that Wonho meant no harm to him. Wonho was just going home when a drunk Hyungwon passed by the street. In anger, Hyungwon did the same to him but the latter was literally sober that time. Fucking asshole.

Hyungwon shrugged, leaning closer to Wonho. He wrapped his arms on the other's neck.

"How would you feel when you're close to having five lives left?"

Wonho didn't get a reply instead Hyungwon just brought himself on him, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss that somehow made their twisted world better. He wrapped his strong arm around Hyungwon's waist and pulled him closer like all they needed was each other.

When everything seemed to start heating up, Wonho did the honors on pulling away. He brought a hand on Hyungwon's face, brushing away the bangs that covered his beautiful doe eyes. He stared at the beauty in from of him. It reminded him how much he love Hyungwon.

"But I'm still going to kill you." Wonho said, pushing the tip of the gun he's still holding literally on Hyungwon's chest, where his heart rested. "You're okay with five lives, right?"

Hyungwon smiled. "And you're okay with four?"

Just then Wonho felt something sharp and cold on his neck. A knife.

"You, sly turtle." Wonho chuckled.

Hyungwon smirked. "You, slow bunny."

They looked at each other the last time before one pulled the trigger while the other stained Wonho's shirt in crimsom red liquid from the cut he caused.

\---

Kihyun was very grumpy. His steps towards Hyungwon's house were heavy. He's pissed off at Wonho for killing him for no reason and he's pissed off that he didn't have his wallet, depriving him of calling a cab. So he had to walk.

When he finally sighted Hyungwon's house, he immediately went inside. He set aside his coat and marched his way up to Hyungwon's room, hoping the devil was there.

And he was.

Hyungwon was fast asleep with Wonho holding him close.

"What a truly revolting sight." Kihyun snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
